


Challenges

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: I put all of their names into a bucket and drew two to make couples. Here’s the first couple...If you want more couples comment and let me know you’re reading.





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I proof read my own stuff. It’s not perfect. There also may be some mature themes in some of the stories.

She was lost almost in a trance like state. This had been a tough case and she was still pretty new to the team. She didn’t want to crumble apart in front of them. So she sat there quietly staring out into the night sky as the plane flew over states.

Penelope looked up and sighed softly. The team had taken to Alex, but still kept their distance. She had had to go to Washington state with them on that case and had finally warmed up to the idea of Blake being on the team. They bonded over small things like movies and tea. Alex had even invited her over for a movie night someday.

Sighing softly. Everyone else had fallen asleep finally so she found this would be the perfect time to talk to Alex. Penelope moved from her spot smiling as she sat down on the bench seat beside the doctor finally breaking her from her trance. Alex looked up and smiled gently trying to Will away the tears.”Oh sweetie” Penelope cooed wrapping an arm around Alex”I’m not usually this weak” she took a deep breath as Penelope soothed her”if you wanna talk, I’ll listen” she rubbed her back gently smiling as Alex nodded against her shoulder.

“Two years ago, I lost a baby”She started softly to Penelope’s surprise”My husband left me, I was two months along, but I was too old” her bottom lip started to quiver. Penelope finally understood why this case was taking such a toll on the stoic profiler. The case had been about a woman having her child cut from her body before bleeding out on the floor. Alex looked up at Penelope and dried her own tears”baby cases sometimes get to me” she said softly sniffling.

Penelope now had a much newer respect for the woman. Alex took a deep breath and smiled at the younger woman”Thank you For listening to me” she said softly”I don’t break down in front of people often” Penelope nodded softly instinctively placing some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. Alex sucked in a breath leaning in to the touch”i..ummm” she wasn’t really sure what to say before Penelope’s lips descended on hers and there really wasn’t anything to say.


End file.
